


Two Shots

by ozomin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, MAMAS 2016 coda, OT9 - Freeform, implied ot9, slight angst, they're doing celebratory shots after the mama awards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozomin/pseuds/ozomin
Summary: Baekhyun struggles with two shots of vodka and the slippery minx that is Yixing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
> Baekxing has captured my heart even more so after the MAMAs, their casual affection is one of my favorite things. This scenario just popped into my head so i had to write it. This is also my first published exo fic so I hope it's decent.  
> Enjoy!

Maybe Suho's giggling a little too loud or Jongdae's whine has reached a pitch only dogs can hear but Baekhyun's head is spinning, perhaps from dehydration or the alcohol but he's about ready to turn in for the night. Exhaustion wells in his limbs like a rose culminating in bloom. They feel heavier and heavier with each step and he's beginning to narrow his eyes in an effort to control the light input that he's quickly becoming more sensitive to.

He hears Xiumin's sleepier suggestion for bed into Suho's cheek and Baekhyun whole heartedly agrees.

"Where's --?" He's not sure he's speaking loud enough or he's simply saying it in his mind, but the question comes out stunted and with a lack of real response.

Baekhyun had seen both Sehun and Kai slip out after their first and only drink, they weren't much of the drinking type anyway and Chanyeol's looking a little weepy over his half finished can of beer (his third maybe), but that's the way he gets when he's tired and or drunk so Baekhyun feels secure in letting him to his own devices.

That leaves --

Yixing.

Baekhyun pouts. He really shouldn't have taken that extra shot, especially knowing his less than stellar tolerance. Everything is beginning to blur in the burn of gin and wine soaked tart fruit but he does remember handing Yixing his forth shot of the night. Yixing knocking it back and the long sweaty line of his throat as he swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing.

Come to think of it. Yixing couldn't really handle much more than he could contrary to popular belief.

So if Baekhyun already feels like shit after two Yixing is probably vomiting his brains out somewhere.

Baekhyun has half of a mind to tug at Jongdae's sleeve, he nearly knocks over a cocktail of vodka and pineapple prosecco in the process as he pulls Jongdae's elbow back, and mumbles out Yixing's name.

"Lay--Hyung?" Baekhyun hiccups in the middle, he's sounded more articulate on better days.

Jongdae tilts his head in confusion before his eyebrows rise in acknowledgement. He blinks perhaps through too dry eyes before saying he saw Yixing head upstairs to their hotel rooms.

Baekhyun doesn't remember if he thanks him or not but before he realizes, he's already made his way out of the bar restaurant, waved rather dismissively to his Manager Hyung, even stumbled through the minute bow of his head before he's in the elevator.

He pats his pocket for the key to his room, but he realizes how futile it is considering they're not sharing a room tonight.

Perhaps if he's lucky, Yixing will have been too drunk to lock the one he is occupying.

The whole floor has essentially been rented out for privacy reasons, their whole team occupies one side while they have the other. Their manager's room is stationed in the middle of the floor between them. Bags of equipment and who knows what else are leaning neatly against the walls. Loose crew members are congratulating him as he walks by and all he can get out is a quick bow before picking up his pace towards the other end of the hall.

Where Yixing should be.

He bypasses his own room, it's empty anyway and instead focuses on the others. He's not completely sure of their respective room assignments and as a result he's about to start knocking on doors which will probably hurt for both parties when Kyungsoo appears from inside one of the rooms. Baekhyun's a little perplexed at how he let Kyungsoo slip his mind.

He gives Baekhyun a searching look. He looks like he didn't even drink. He probably didn't.

How utterly responsible.

"Lay Hyung is resting," Kyungsoo says through pursed lips.

So it looks like Yixing did vomit. Baekhyun can see it in Kyungsoo's eyes.

"I going to stay with him tonight," Baekhyun states with no hesitation.

Kyungsoo's lips quirk if only slightly before he gestures to the door he'd just left, it's jarred open. Unlocked.

Baekhyun nods, mumbles something about Chanyeol and how Kyungsoo should go check on him next before he heads inside, not before Kyungsoo cuffs him upside the head before leaving him.

He doesn't bother to close the door all the way, once the others start trickling up, it'll be nice to hear them. The sounds they make, their voices are comforting.

Yixing is lying on his back, face hidden in the crook of his elbow and t shirt crumpled.

"Lay Hyung," Baekhyun says quietly, enough to make him aware he's not alone in the room.

Yixing stirs, his chest rises and falls deeply, he sighs into his elbow.

"Kyungsoo-ah, did he hold up your hair while you threw up into the toilet?" He chuckles because he can't help himself and Yixing's body shakes with perhaps the same response.

"Ah, Baekhyun-ah, remind me not to drink anymore," he says.

Baekhyun inhales through his teeth, "As long as you promise to sneak out with me instead of drink next time," he smiles.

"Done," Yixing pulls his arm away, uncovers his face to reveal pink lips and tired eyes. "You've given up for the night?" He raises an eyebrow, it gets lost in his nest of black hair now free of product; it hangs freely over his forehead.

Baekhyun shrugs before toeing off his shoes and taking off the pull over that feels too warm right then.

Yixing pats the space on the bed next to him and Baekhyun is all too happy to oblige.

Perhaps maybe they're too close but all of them have stopped questioning it a long time ago. This is them now and they keep each other safe.

Baekhyun settles up between the wall and Yixing's body, he throws an arm across Yixing's chest and nuzzles his face up against Yixing's throat.

Yixing smells like the hotel soaps and gentle smoke from the bar. His skin is soft, catches a little with his drunken sweat but nothing overwhelming. Baekhyun has an inkling he might smell worse so he doesn't mention it.

They lie there in easy silence, breaths beginning to rise and fall together inevitably as they snuggle up against each other.

Much of the alcohol has worn away in favor of the throbbing tapping away against his temple and behind his eye.

"Have you had water Baekhyun-ah?" Yixing says, "I'm sure Manager Hyung has pain killers--"

Baekhyun is quick to cut him off with a peck to the lips.

Yixing is unimpressed. The firm line of his lips melts within the same breath and he's smiling that careful smile that makes Baekhyun's heart lodge up in his throat.

He leans back in and kisses him again, slower this time, sucks Yixing's bottom lip between his own. Everything's great until Baekhyun starts to nip at him and Yixing pulls away.

Yixing's lids are heavy, eyes sleepy when he says, "The others don't like it when you bite do they?" through a yawn and he automatically sounds less terse than usual.

Baekhyun grins a tinge more mischievous than Yixing is actually anticipating because he turns his head away in reaction, in self preservation once Baekhyun tries to kiss him again.

"Hyung," Baekhyun whines, digs his fingers into the shoulder of Yixing's shirt. When Yixing does not give in, Baekhyun takes it upon himself to get his desired response.

With sluggish limbs that hardly hold the grace of a dancer, Baekhyun crawls over him, straddles him and squeezes Yixing's hips between his thighs, if only to tempt him.

Yixing pouts this time, blown out cheeks and tight lips. "Not fair Baekhyun-ah,"

"I never said we were playing fair," Baekhyun mutters then drifts. He's lost in the movement of his hands slipping beneath Yixing's shirt, his belly is warm and firm. Pliant in rest.

Yixing's eyes follow his every move. His own hands pushing above Baekhyun's hips and beneath his shirt in turn.

Baekhyun leans back down and the kiss is slow. Gentle even. Yixing kisses like it's his first every time.

When he doesn't have the laser focus he has when executing choreography, Yixing is a bundle of nerves more often then not, a pile of wandering hands often and almost never as dominant as Baekhyun thought he would be.

They kiss until they get dizzy, until Baekhyun is half asleep but he can still smell Yixing's skin pressed up against his nose.

He doesn't remember turning off the light but he wouldn't put it past any of the other members to have done it for him once they'd both dozed off.

He thinks he may be hearing the sounds of the others coming up for bed finally. Jongdae cackles loud enough to permeate the walls and Suho might be with him, judging by the chuckles but Baekhyun slips away from them soon enough in favor of clinging closer to Yixing who's already asleep.

Baekhyun's eyes flutter shut and sleep takes him more bodily this time.

He wakes the next morning to Yixing's murmuring.

"...Baekhyun-ah, it's time to get up or you'll miss your flight."

Baekhyun feels something inside him constrict so he holds on tighter, buries his head in against Yixing's shoulder.

He knows Yixing's immediate schedule just like how he knows everyone else's.

Yixing isn't going back with them on this flight back to Korea.

Whatever it is inside him, chooses to ache so he whines against Yixing's throat.

"Go with us," Baekhyun mumbles even if it is futile. He tightens his hands around Yixing's waist.

Yixing chuckles. "I want to spend more time together," he says in general, "I want to better adjust my schedule for next year."

That alone is enough to perk up Baekhyun, even if they have already discussed it a few times as a group. He opens his eyes and peers up at Yixing.

Oh.

So maybe he still has a little bit of a hang over but it's nothing a pain killer won't fix before they leave.

Baekhyun closes his eyes again.

"Manager Hyung will come looking for us eventually," Yixing says blinking awake. He's beginning to shift so Baekhyun holds on tighter. Yixing doesn't fight him, even bothers to settle back down.

"I'm not dead." he says in that simple way of his, like it will solve every problem. "I'll be flying there soon."

"I know that." he mumbles a little petulantly.

Between sticking his hand down Yixing's sweatpants while he explains how Yixing will fit in his suitcase, and sneaking in kisses when Yixing tries to fend him off, they gather their toiletries, and wash up. His quick shower last night still left remnants of eyeliner smudged along his lids, Yixing looks much of the same. He wipes up all he can with some facial tissue while Yixing changes into jeans behind him. Baekhyun gestures him forward so he wipe the smudges away for him. Suho peeks in once, checking if they're awake, he looks a little dazed, but then again he did stay out much longer and apparently drank everyone else under the table bar Xiumin.

Baekhyun tries not to look miserable as they do a last look through to the room to make sure they haven't forgotten anything. He still has his own room to check and pack up but that's the least of his worries.

Yixing kisses him on the temple and tells him, like he always does in this situation, not to worry.

Baekhyun's already looking forward to next year.


End file.
